The Outsider In
by SilentTalker2000
Summary: Dawn Oak had never heard of Panem, until a stupid bet got her captured by Peacekeepers. Feigning as Snow's granddaughter, Dawn acts as another mentor to tributes along with Haymitch. She's gotten tributes to the final battles, until their lost forever. What makes the 74th games different? Follow Dawn through two games, a revolution, and an extremely frustrating partner. T HG, duh
1. Prologue

I am not from District One.  
I am not from District Two.  
I am not from District Three.  
I am not from District Four.

I am not from District Five.

I am not from District Six.

I am not from District Seven.  
I am not from District Eight.

I am not from District Nine.

I am not from District Ten.

I am not from District Eleven.  
I am not from District Twelve.

I am not from District Thirteen.

I am not from the Capitol.

I am from the Outside.

Three weeks, two days, fourteen hours, thirty-six minutes and approximately fifteen seconds. That was how long I had been held captive-sorry, been a welcome guest-of, or by depending on if I was captive or guest, President Jadish Snow.

I had not been treated like a prisoner. There had been no harsh words, no uniform, and no lack of food or poor food, nothing to really complain about in that sense. They called me by the name given to me by my mother, Dawn, and I was treated well.

Yet, I was still a prisoner. Trapped in a mansion and forced to converse with a retched old man who was superior to all else. I even heard him say that he was the closest thing to a god.

Those people, if you can even call them that, took me away from my home, my family, my community, my everything. To them, I was a savage, or mud stuck to the bottom of their shoes. It was the pique of ethnocentrism; so we may live in trees and not have as good technology as you, what does it matter?

However, we did speak the same language, the name being lost over the centuries. In this light, it is glaringly obvious we have the same, or at least similar, ancestors.

President Snow had come up recently to tell me that my presence was required at the Victory Banquet of Gloss Reed who recently won the seventy-third annual Hunger Game.

When I had the Hunger Games explained to me, I had to fight my urge to scream or be sick. Throughout the entirety or my captivity-or trip, again, depends on your perspective-I had been questioning the sanity of my captors-or hosts/hostesses.

To have my presence requested at the Victory Banquet was not the most repulsive thing I had yet to hear, but to have to meet the last game's victor? The thought sent shivers up my spine, since I had watched the highlights. Hah, more like been forced.

Gloss Reed was a career from District One and snapped a thirteen year old from District Seven's neck right in front of her brother. Somehow, I think they enjoyed it more as he begged for them to just kill him and instead kept him captive as he moaned about his little sister until it was only him, Gloss, and another career girl. It was not a coincidence as to why the brother and sister duo had been chosen; a victor's only two children, boy and girl? Of course the Capitol would abuse that.

Yes, the thought of meeting Gloss Reed was a horrific thought. How would I be able to see him, and not see that crazed, maniac smile he wore in the game? Would I be able to picture him not covered in blood?

However, my presence was mandatory, and the president had graciously sent a stylist in training to give me a make-over. The next year was to be his first year as a true Hunger Games Stylist. Apparently, anything to do with the Hunger Games was a rather prestigious title.

I lied on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was intricately painted, with a swirling pattern of light blue and white swirls to represent a spring sky. Cupid flew all around blind and angel children.

The blindness signified that love was blind.  
Cupids were children to show how fickle fake love may be.

They were angles because true love was truly innocent.

I was jolted from my thoughts when the door open and a man walked in.

He appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties. His skin was dark and his eyes almost black. Gold eyeliner framed his dark eyes. Other than that, he dressed quite blandly in Capitol standards. The clothes he wore were loose fitting jeans, sneakers, a purple t-shirt and a light blue vest.

"Hello, I'm Cinna." The man said, as I sat up, holding out his hand.

Over my stay, I learned that this place also had very familiar customs, such as shaking hands.

"I'm called Dawn." I said with a small smile, shaking his outstretched hand.

He sat me at the large vanity and soon went to work, making sure to keep it simple but Capitol enough to get by, a lot like the way he carried himself.

My naturally golden hair that brushed the ends of my ribs was put in two buns at the back of my head with my bangs that covered half my eyes pulled back with a pink clip.

My makeup was mostly natural.

"-to show off your true beauty." Cinna explained.

However, my eyes were outlined in a dark red that faded to pink from pink to a soft orange and from orange to yellow, a lot like a sunrise.

The dress I was to wear was gorgeous, and I started to realize that the overall theme was soft pastel colors, like the sunrise. The shoes that were given to me were light brown, soft leather gladiator style sandals.

"Your name gave me an idea, and I truly think light colors make beautiful hazel eyes like yours show more." Cinna said, as I admired his work in the full length mirror.  
"I may not be looking forward to this, but good golly!" I exclaimed, twirling a little. "I-I-I'm speechless! Wait until Molly and Izzy-"

I cut myself short. Molly and Izzy were gone, and were never going to come back. The thought still made me sick to my stomach but it was true.  
"Thanks Cinna." I smiled, the first genuine smile in a long time.  
"Let's just get you done to that banquet." Cinna smiled back.  
"Ya, the faster I get down their, the faster I can leave."  
Cinna chuckled and lead me to the banquet, which was just starting to take off.

I felt awkward, especially when Cinna had to leave to talk to other stylists, who glared at me whenever I came in their range of sight.

I stood at the side awkwardly, not touching anything, not doing anything.  
That was until a man of about twenty-two walked over to me.  
"Hey, can you not tell anyone that I was here? If you don't, I'll give you an autograph." He said.  
"Sorry, but…who are you?" I asked, confused.

I had never seen this man in my life, yet he thought I wanted his autograph. Egotistic much?

The man seemed appalled.

"You don't know who I am?" He gaped.  
"Should I?"  
"I'm only the winner of the 65 annual Hunger Game!"  
"And we are here celebrating the 70."

Giving me an odd look, he decided to sit down next to me.  
"What are you doing?" I demanded, glaring at him from the corner of my eye as I leaned my head against the wall.

"You are the only girl-scratch that, female, I have seen in a long time, besides Annie, that hasn't freaked out because I am Finnick Odair." In a way, the man seemed relieved, almost as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

Studying him from the corner of my eye, I decided he was rather good looking, blonde with a rusty tint and deep blue eyes matched with tanned skin. It seemed that even when he let some of his guard down, he still had that fake, arrogant smirk.

Rolling my eyes at where my thoughts had gone,

I closed them. Why should you judge him on anything, you don't know how his life is!

"Can I ask you something?" Finnick asked.

"You just did." I smirked. "But sure."  
"How have you gotten through your life with out knowing who I am? I mean, how old are you? Fourteen?"

"Thirteen."

"Yeah, so surely you remember the 65th Annual Hunger Game, right?"

How was I supposed to answer something like this? The cover story the president made was that I was a rebellious grandkid who was too much for her parents to handle.

"I don't really pay attention, I watch as little of it as I can get away with and try to forget it just as quickly."

"I see the forgetting works well, teach me your secrets." Finnick mock bowed.

"Sorry, it's a secret."  
"You suck!"

I laughed quietly and cracked a smile at Finnick's moan.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway. Not for what you were planning to use it on." I explained.

"What?"

"Are you going to try and tell me that you weren't going to use it to forget the Hunger Games?"

Finnick just shrugged and muttered something about annoying little girls and the stupid Capitol.  
Eventually, Snow decided that he required Finnick's presence and yet again, I was left alone yet again.

After meeting Finnick, I met the drunken victor, Haymitch. We quickly created an odd sort of friendship.

He talked about Maysilee, and how much I looked like her.

I talked about how much I hate the Capitol-quietly, of course.

Haymitch told President Snow that I was welcome to go live with him, and I accepted the generous offer.

* * *

**Yes, I do know that I shouldn't be uploading another story, but the plot bunny bit and I literally wrote four chapters in the last hour.**

**Hope you like it!**

**-With love, Silent :)**


	2. Are You Sure You Just Want Haymitch?

*four years later*

The sun filtered through the partially open blinds, falling on my face.

My door was suddenly rattling on its hinges.

"Up, up, up! Today is a big, big, big day!" Effie exclaimed excitedly.

Groaning, I grabbed a pillow and placed it over my head, not sure what I was trying to do-drone out Effie or the sun.  
"Dawn!" Effie shouted.

"OK! I'm up!" I yelled, annoyed.

"Its reaping day, come on!" God, Effie was impatient.

Rolling my eyes, I quickly got up and changed into a pair of jean shorts, a purple tank top, and black high tops.

I quickly brushed through my hair and pinned it back with a bobby pin.

Sighing, I flopped back onto my bed.

My job was easy, and I knew how to work it like the back of my hand by now.

Haymitch was the mentor, but I did all of the tasks, besides actually telling the tributes what to do. This was because whenever a tribute is about to die, he freaks. He starts sending all of the gifts at once and then bangs on the screen, screaming that there has to be more as the tribute screams his name and for help.

No matter how much it hurts me, I know that doing this will eventually kill Haymitch and how else am I supposed to repay him for housing me?

"Dawn!" Effie shrieks since I am not already down there.  
I drag my tired body down the stairs and sat at the table. Haymitch was eating an omelet with a whiskey.

"Eh, eh, eh!" I exclaimed, stealing the bottle and throwing it out the open window. "You promised me that you wouldn't drink this year!"

"No, I said I wouldn't get drunk." Haymitch complained. "And I'm not. That was my first bottle all day."  
"You just woke up."  
"And I don't have a hangover, do I?"  
I had to give it to him, usually he drinks himself into a drunken stupor.

"OK, I guess you've got a point." I shrugged, serving myself some bacon and eggs.

Effie and I made idle chatter, while Haymitch remained lost in thought.

"Are you excited for the games, honey?" Effie asked.  
"Not really." I answered honestly.

Effie gave me a horror filled look. She knew my hatred for the Capitol ran deep, but did I dare admit it in a bugged house?  
"I debugged the house since the last time you came." I said casually, popping some egg into my mouth.

Effie slapped my arm half-heartedly,  
"Can you say something before doing that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Effie exclaimed as I laughed at her expression.

"But its so much fun to see you annoyed." Haymitch drawled.

"Eggs-actly." I agreed as I continued to eat my egg.

The two just looked at me with annoyed expressions.

"Not funny?" I asked.  
"Well, its not-"

"Not at all." Haymitch said blatantly.

"Sorry, honey." Effie shrugged. "Oh, I forgot. Dawn, you understand how mentors are interviewed before tributes?"

"Yes…" I said hesitantly, putting down my fork and looking at Effie.  
She had my full attention for once.

"You are going to be interviewed."  
"What?!" I exclaimed, standing up, hands on the table. "I am _not _a victor. Why in the world do they want to talk to me?!"  
"Because last year, Haymitch threw a bottle at Caesar Flickermen's hair."

Growling, I sat back down and scowled at my plate.

Bells started to ring all throughout the District.

"Well, guess its time." I growled.

Effie put a comforting hand on my shoulder and had a small smile.

We walked toward town center. Haymitch and I went to the stage.

Mustering the courage, I looked out upon the crowd, but quickly had to duck my head again.

To everyone, I was Dawn Snow. The only four people who know I'm actually Dawn Oak, besides my nation and I, are President Snow, Haymitch, Effie, and Finnick. I didn't know how Finnick learned this, but he did.

The people in the crowd, though, the hated me with a passion. I was the Capitol in a living form. It gave them something to direct their anger at, which is why I don't leave the house often. Even town kids hate me, not as much as the Seam, but still. Town kids, though the odds are slight, still have a chance at being picked for the reaping, but I won't. I am apart of the games, they just don't know what part. Maybe they'll know after the interview, but they'll think I volunteered for this. I'm not sure which is worse: having them hate me for who they think I am related to or having them loathe me for believing a sixteen year old volunteered to be apart of their 'games'.

The two faces that stood out the most were Gale Hawthorn and Katniss Everdeen. If I went to school-thank god, I don't-Katniss would have been in my year. I knew the two well, for their not the only ones smart enough to sneak out from behind a not-so-electric electric gate.

I took my seat, and left my hands folded in my lap. As Effie did her usual speech, I looked at my hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Letting my thoughts wonder, I thought of all the times that I had snuck into the forest and watched Gale and Katniss. I'd never wanted to, but I just seemed to always run into those two when I went to the woods. Every time I went to the woods, I was reminded of how easy it would be to run away, deep into the woods, and find my nation.

What if Snow came looking, though? I would have brought those people to the people who I live with and love. Lived, I corrected myself, and loved.

"Now, ladies first." Effie announced in her distinct Capitol accent.

She put her hand in the bowl and made a swirling motion with her hand, and finally plucked a name.  
"Primrose Everdeen." Effie announced.  
My heart dropped to my stomach.  
Primrose was a small, twelve year old girl, there was no way she'd win.  
"Looks like your jobs going to be easy this year, who won't sponsor a twelve year old?" Haymitch mumbled under his breath to me.

"People who want their moneys worth." I whispered.

Tributes only gain sponsors if they have a chance to win, and I can only play up the underdog role every so often.

Haymitch seemed shocked, I was always the positive one out of our little group of Effie, Haymitch and I.

Suddenly, there was a lot of noise in the center. Katniss had gotten out of her compartment and was shouting words that I couldn't hear.

Then, her words came clear as a bell.  
"I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss yelled, causing my bowed head to snap up.  
"Did she just…?" Haymitch asked, looking at me with complete shock.

"Wow." I whistled.

"Maybe…maybe I can stay sober for this one."

I had to suppress a small laugh, Haymitch had never had any hope in the tributes. I was the one convincing them to try, and I actually got them to at least the final eight. However, I can never get them to win. There were plenty of things to blame: chronic starvation and dehydration or being kids. I always felt like the fault, though.

Katniss climbed up the stage and looked shocked and terrified at the same time.

"What's your name, dear?" Effie asked.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Well, I'll bet my hat that was your sister."

"Yes."

"Couldn't let her steal all the glory, could you?"  
Without my knowledge, my hands had formed into two fists, and Haymitch covered them, trying to not let the camera see my frustration.

"Give some applause for our very first volunteer!" Effie exclaimed excitedly, clapping.  
No one clapped. Instead, they kissed three fingers and held their arms out to Katniss.  
In District Twelve, it was kind of a last goodbye and a signal of great respect.

"Well, then, on to the boys.' Effie smiled, but I could tell she was incredibly worried.

She repeated the show of swirling her hand around the bowl before taking on out.

"Peeta Mellark."

The baker's son looked incredibly shocked and exited the corral for sixteen year old boys.

Once he got on stage, Effie told them to shake hands and they were ushered into the Justice Building.  
I sat in the Mayor's empty office as Haymitch got our bags and Effie did whatever she did.

It was customary for the tributes visitors to talk to me…if they wished.  
I was staring out an open window, looking at the trees when suddenly the door creaked open.

"Haymitch, I don't want to-" I was startled when I turned around and saw a lady who looked to be in her late forties early fifties who was holding Primrose's hand. "Um, sorry, I think you have the wrong room."

"I don't believe so. You are a mentor, right?" Primrose asked, her voice not wavering in the slightest.

"Yeah. I'm Dawn. I just help Haymitch, never actually been in the arena." I said.

"Why do you do it, then?"  
"I'm just…helping a friend. Now, how can I help you?"

Primrose looked me in the eye.  
"Bring my sister home…please?" She begged, her big blue eyes swimming in tears.

Her mother wasn't doing anything, and looked as if she didn't even hear us.  
"Come here." I whispered, opening my arms.

She ran into them, graciously accepting the hug and crying into my shoulder.  
"Hey. It's alright." I cooed.

"C-can you give this to her for me?" Prim begged, handing me a gold pin.  
I instantly classified the bird as a Mockingjay.

"I went to visit Katniss, but the Peacekeepers didn't give me enough time to give it to her." Primrose whispered.

Suddenly, Haymitch entered.  
"Snow, if you don't get your lazy butt in the train in-Oh…you still have visitors." Haymitch realized.  
Primrose's eyes got wide as she took in the tipsy man.  
"Calm down, Katniss has me to get her sponsors." I whispered in her ear with an embarrassed smile about my friend's behavior.

Primrose and her mother promptly left. Haymitch and I quickly made our way to the train.

Haymitch entered the car where we knew the tributes were waiting, and I followed after him.  
"Hey, I'm Dawn." I smiled, sitting across from them.  
"Hi, Peeta." Peeta said, shaking my hand.

Katniss stared out the window.

"Katniss?" I asked.  
She didn't even flinch.  
"God, I don't need this. Here." I rolled my eyes and tossed the pin on the table.  
The glint from the pin caused Katniss to look down.  
"Where did you get this?" She demanded.

"Your sister. She's really worried about you. Now, I'm sorry this happened to you two, but you've got to work with me here." I begged.  
"Your not a victor." Katniss pointed out.  
"You expect him to get you sponsors?" I asked, brows furrowed as I looked over to see Haymitch muttering drunkly under his breath.

"Good point." Katniss muttered.

"Ya." Peeta agreed.

"Where's the ice?" Haymitch slurred.  
"Haymitch, why don't you come over and meet this year's tributes?" I asked

Haymitch stumbled over and sat down.  
"So, do you have any advice?" Peeta asked after a cold silence.  
"Stay alive." Haymitch joked.  
"Haymitch." I moaned.

"What? Their just going to die." Haymitch took another gulp out of his flask.  
"OK, think that's enough of that." Peeta said, trying to take the flask from Haymitch.  
Kicking him away, Haymitch spilled the spirits on himself.  
"Look what you did to the new shirt." Haymitch grumbled, going to get changed.

"Yeah, the one I bought two years ago." I rolled my eyes once Haymitch was out of hearing range.

"OK, now I am extremely thankful you're here." Peeta said, eyeing the door Haymitch just walked through.  
"Yeah, word of advice, don't get between Haymitch and his drinking." I said with a sound of bad remembrance.

"How would you know?" Katniss asked skeptically.

"I've been living with him for the past three years." I smirked

* * *

**OK, I think it is literally criminal as to how much I love this story...sadly, the four chapters I thought I had written are naught...but these are really long chapters...**


End file.
